nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanae Hozuki
'Character First Name:' Kanae 'Character Last Name:' Hozuki 'IMVU Username:' KanaeRising 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' Younger then most, 11. 'Date of Birth:' 189 AN 200 AN 05-02-189 'Gender:' Female. 'Ethnicity:' Amegakure! 'Height:' 4'9 'Weight:' 84 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' N\A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single and ready to mingle ;* 'Personality:' Kanae, She's one of those girls. If your a boy or girl and mess with her. See you in the after life. If you get in her face she will get right back in yours. Don't get her wrong she likes to have fun and has a sense of humor when it comes to making fun of her. But you and her know when you've crossed the line with her. Then Sometimes she sweet and wants someone to love her like she would love them. Kanae feels like if you were friends with her and close. She would protect you until she's gone, dead. Kanae has her moments... 'Behaviour:' Kanae watches, she see's everything. Notices everything. She's kind when she's supposed to be. Fun when she feels like it. Disrespectful to people who do it first. Funny whenever. 'Nindo: (optional)' Get out of my face before your drop dead... 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hozuki- 100% 'Ninja Class: ' Genin. 'Element One:' Water! 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Kunai both hands. 'Strengths:' ~ninjutsu ~chakra manipulation 'Weaknesses:' ~strength ~speed 'Chakra color:' Purple ~for the win 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 19 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 0 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0'' List the other weapons here: Dagger. 1 '''Total: 23 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure. 'Enemies:' None. 'Background Information:' When Kane was born in 189 AN. In the Mozuki clan. Her parents died in 185 AN. Kanae loved her parents dearly but they were murded in cold blood by rogues. Kanae went to the ninja acadamy to train to find them and kill them herself. She then soon found out they already were assassinated by her village. Even though she wanted to do this herself she was happy and at peace. So now she contuines to learn so things wont happen to her friends. 'Roleplaying Library:' N\A 'Approved by:' '' Kagato''